<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>良师 by Anklebone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959640">良师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone'>Anklebone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>磊嘉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>良师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>打教书先生离开后，弟弟已经许久都未笑过了。</p><p>先生是春初来到我家的。彼时局势正乱，上一任先生对父亲说着“男儿志在四方”“苟利国家生死以，岂因祸福避趋之”的场面话，自卸了教师一责。父亲感动不已，还白贴好几月工资。</p><p>我嗤之以鼻：只知道去那大烟馆寻欢作乐的，哪里想得到国家呢。不过提前逃命罢了。<br/>弟弟与我想得不同，但也是开心的：他终于不用再一边忍受老先生的喷嚏，一边还因为背不出课本挨打了。</p><p>我白他一眼：弟弟自小体弱，从未去过学堂，打小就是请了先生在家中念书。我上了女学回家还要多读一次，白白受了一份苦，自然没什么好脸色对他。</p><p>不过也只此时罢了。弟弟懂事嘴又甜，如若不需念书，我便觉得他是世界上最好的弟弟。</p><p>赵先生便是此时到我家的。</p><p>先生姓赵单字磊，与我年岁差不离。据闻是书香世家出身，父母投身革命，自小由祖父带大。虽然没上过什么正经学校，确实饱读诗书，又走遍五湖四海，眼界颇开阔。</p><p>赵先生是父亲副官的同乡，听了介绍父亲没什么不乐意的，当下便觉得好。<br/>我自然也点头：无他，我眼界儿浅，先生着实长了一副好皮囊。长褂加身，无意冒犯，比之梨园春最红的小生那身段也是不差什么的。三月初的风依然刺骨，赵先生站花园中一笑，我竟一股热意窜上心头。但我知道那是先生，顶多和对画报上的男明星一副心思。</p><p>只是后来我才明白，那个笑，并不是对着我的。</p><p>最主要的还是弟弟。我以为整体念叨着不愿意念书的弟弟会拒绝的，没想到他答应的不能再干脆。不仅答应，还让佣人把赵先生的房间安排在他房间旁边。我惊诧地扫视他好几眼，弟弟并不在意我的目光，一副心思都在赵先生身上，缠着先生问各地的景色。赵先生也是好耐心，一字一句的回答清楚了，看着弟弟依然是那副温柔模样。</p><p>当时的我心思粗，如果再多瞧几眼就会发现，从未对什么上心过的弟弟，面对先生耳朵都红了。</p><p>平日里白天我在女学念书，赵先生只教导弟弟一人。傍晚回了家，我才与弟弟一同由赵先生辅导功课。<br/>逐渐的，我总隐隐觉得自己有些多余：休息时间，赵先生和弟弟总会因为一些我并没参与的事笑一起去；赵先生也总是为不常外出的弟弟带回外面新出的小玩意儿；厨房安排下午茶时，弟弟也总是多嘱咐一句“赵先生喜欢凤梨酥。”</p><p>我几次掐着弟弟耳朵，装作恶狠狠的样子质问他，究竟是先生好还是我好。弟弟笑着讨饶，夸我的换了几个花样，却还是坚持着：先生更好。<br/>我问他先生哪里好，弟弟却说不上来，瘪着嘴看着手指，重复着：就是好嘛。</p><p>先生听了，戳着弟弟额头，转头对我讲：你莫生气，怕是我给他带的那些小东西让他觉得新奇，才让他转了风向觉得我好。</p><p>虽说是在安抚我，我却觉得先生的的确确对弟弟更好些。</p><p>偶有几次带朋友回家玩，朋友指着花园问我：那是你哥哥弟弟吗？<br/>我心中奇怪，扭头往外望去，是赵先生和弟弟在花园散步。花园中喷泉正对我窗，弟弟手里捧着水向先生泼去，先生竟然也笑着回泼。玩闹一阵，弟弟拿着袖子去擦先生脸上的水，先生握住他的手，反过来轻轻把弟弟杂乱的头发理顺。</p><p>弟弟因为多病，做什么都是小心翼翼的，被一家人保护的怕是从未开心过。而先生脾气再好不过，总是一味退让。这一刻的他们却与我所见过的模样全然不同：毫无负担，眼中只剩了彼此。</p><p>朋友见我没回答就当成默认，羡慕的说，你哥哥和弟弟感情真好。我勉强笑笑，心中滋味复杂，只能安慰自己：两个人年纪相仿，不过感情好些罢了。</p><p>但安慰终究只是安慰。</p><p>一个暴雨天。</p><p>我坐了车回家，家门口隐隐约约一个身影，我瞧着像是赵先生。到了家门口，果不其然，赵先生站得笔直淋着雨，脚边放着他来时的行李箱。开口想问，管家只摆了手让我进门。</p><p>我心里发慌，进了家门，一片狼籍。母亲只坐在沙发上哭，父亲握着鸡毛掸子，大约摸已经打过一轮，坐在另一头扶着额头。</p><p>唯独弟弟，哪怕跪着，也是挺立着后背。<br/>那一刻我想的竟是：先生真是教的好，弟弟这副模样不与先生一样吗？</p><p>我没问发生了什么，走过去扯扯弟弟的衣服，低头在他耳边轻轻说：“他还在外面。”<br/>弟弟目光一闪，摇摇头，“你让他…走吧。”</p><p>我举了伞往门外走时，悄悄回了头。此时我才发现，弟弟不知何时也成长为一个男人，肩膀宽阔，足以承担责任了。</p><p>赵先生，啊不，我不该再叫他先生。<br/>赵磊依然站在门外，他身形薄弱，大雨之中却毫无动摇。我本以为是怨他恨他的，看了他这副样子，心中只觉得心酸。</p><p>“你走吧。弟弟说的。他…没机会送你了。”我把伞递给赵磊，意外的，或许是听了是弟弟说的，他接过了伞。另一只手却塞过来一张纸条。</p><p>“阿青，你帮我……把这个给他好不好。是我对不住你们家。我只拜托你把这个给他。”</p><p>先生还是第一次叫我的名字，他一向只叫我“焉小姐”。唤名字这般亲昵的行为，他只给了弟弟一人。若是从前，我该开心的要命，现在看着他泛红的眼眶，这声呼唤，怕是太重了。</p><p>纸条上白纸黑字，赵磊并没有隐瞒我的意思。我明明清楚代表了什么，也许是再也见不到弟弟，却还是咬咬牙收下，紧紧握在手心里。</p><p>回头往家走时，我听见背后的人轻轻说：“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>弟弟自此被关了起来，我见到他的机会也很少，纸条便一直藏在抽屉里。有时我甚至偷偷的想：这样也好，弟弟不会走，我也不需要良心不安。</p><p>再次见到弟弟，我捂着嘴说不出话来：昏暗的房间里，他依然穿着衬衫，脸色却惨白。原来有些婴儿肥的脸都瘦出棱角。然而最让我难受的，是他看向我的眼睛再没了光。<br/>赵磊曾用称赞弟弟这一双眼睛。我开始好奇，若他看着现在的弟弟，心中会不会有愧疚。</p><p>我心中怒急，走到面前质问弟弟：“值得吗？！”<br/>弟弟看着我，依然在笑，“姐姐，你不懂的，并非值不值得。而是遇上了他，我就觉得自己白活了一场。若没了他，也不需要再活了。”</p><p>我从未爱过哪个人，并不懂弟弟的意思，却也想起来那个午后弟弟的笑容。闭闭眼睛，最终还是把纸条从袖中拿出来。</p><p>“他给你的。”纸条扔到弟弟面前，我发誓只一秒，弟弟眼中就死灰复燃般亮了起来。那一秒我就知道，大概留不住弟弟了。</p><p>“我会帮你离开……之后，就不要回来了。”没有再看弟弟的反应，我就离开了房间。<br/>关上门的一刻，我隐隐约约听到弟弟说：“谢谢你，姐姐。”</p><p>我笑了，赵磊大约真的是一名好先生，教出的学生，与他并无差别。</p><p>弟弟被看管的严，却也不是没有办法放出来。<br/>我悄悄打开大门送他到门外时，赵磊依然一身长衫，站在辆汽车前。看见弟弟的那一刻，从来都是风淡云清的他，紧紧把弟弟抱在了怀里。</p><p>箱子递给他们，我回头瞧了瞧大宅，黑夜下如同怪物般张开了大口。既然我已经被吞噬，那送走弟弟也是好的。<br/>“快走吧，不然一会就走不了了。”我觉得自己表现的无所谓，可能演技太差，弟弟忽的走上前搂住了我。</p><p>“姐姐。”话里带着哭腔，我再忍不住，眼眶也红了。</p><p>“乖，在外面不要任性。赵磊……是个好人，去做你喜欢的事。若是不开心了，回来找姐姐，姐姐不会把你扔在外面。”</p><p>弟弟站直，用力点点头，不知何时，他已经比我高许多了。<br/>我偏头看看赵磊，并未说话，而我知道他明白的。夜色中他点点头，紧紧握住了弟弟的手。</p><p>汽车开离了这座城市，我不清楚终点究竟在何方，但我知道，他们去寻找属于他们的天堂。</p><p>后来…后来的事情很简单。<br/>我被父亲打了一顿，又关起来几天。事情却没了回转余地，家里只好当弟弟没存在过。日子一天天的过，乱世之中每个人都是苟活。我结了婚，看着自己的先生，偶尔也会想起弟弟那句“遇见他之后就觉得白活”的说法。</p><p>某一天的早报，我不经意打开，封面上的两个人我不能再眼熟，旁边的文字极尽赞美之词。忍不住笑出声，先生向我投来疑惑目光，我摇摇头。</p><p>“没什么。只是，他们终于可以光明正大的并肩同行。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>